Cher journal
by Lilith6
Summary: Les journaux intimes de Severus et de Remus ont été trouvés et publiés. Yaoi. spoilers du HP5. Lisez car je suis nulle en résumés ! version avec moins de fautes et encore modifiée... bah, oui quoi...


Disclamer : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Aucun profit n'est fait.

Extraits de journaux intimes. (Idée de départ reprise sur Dracula de Bram Stocker)

Cher Journal.

Professeur Perséphone Hellsing

Collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard

Cher Lecteur, Chère Lectrice,

Je suis Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal du Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Durant l'automne 1997, au cours de la recherche de chambres secrètes dans notre Collège, j'ai fait la découverte de deux journaux intimes.

En voyant à qui ils appartenaient, j'ai dupliqué les journaux et laissé les originaux là où ils étaient cachés.

Les journaux intimes dont je vous propose ici des extraits m'ont conduite à comprendre le comportement de deux de mes collègues.

J'ai pris en mon âme et conscience la décision de les faire éditer pour pouvoir réparer deux vies.

Je sais parfaitement que certains d'entre vous Chers Lecteurs, prendrons cela pour de la fiction. Je parle ici des lecteurs Moldus (qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques). Je puis vous assurer que cela n'est pas. Les faits qui sont relatés ici ainsi que les noms sont réels.

Je veux croire en une deuxième chance.

J'espère que mon action sera comprise par les deux principaux protagonistes, s'ils me désapprouvent, j'accepterai leurs châtiments.

J'ai laissé de côté les passages qui ne servent pas mon projet de réconciliation. J'ai choisi de masquer les dates : le calendrier sera celui des années suivies à Poudlard.

Le journal de Severus Rogue commence toujours par : Cher journal. Celui de Remus Lupin commence toujours par : Mon ami.

Bonne lecture.

Professeur Perséphone Hellsing.

****

Glasgow, 23 mars trois ans avant la première année de Poudlard. (par convention à présent nous lirons cette information P- 3)

Cher Journal,

C'est la première fois que j'ai quelque chose à moi.

Papa ne sait pas que j'ai pris la monnaie sur le pain pendant des mois pour pouvoir t'acheter. S'il le savait ou s'il découvrait ton existence, je recevrais une correction sévère.

J'avais envie de t'avoir pour pouvoir enfin dire tout ce que j'ai en moi.

Je m'excuse déjà auprès de toi, mon Cher journal, de tout ce que je vais coucher dans tes feuilles, mais certaines choses pour moi sont à présent trop lourdes à porter. 

Je n'ai personne à qui me confier.

Je vais me présenter à toi Cher journal.

Je suis Severus Rogue. Je suis un sorcier.

Mon rêve est de quitter cette maison et d'entrer au Collège de Poudlard.

Là bas, j'espère pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie.

Là bas, j'espère pouvoir être en sécurité.

****

Londres 10 juin P – 1

Mon ami,

Ma vie est finie !!

Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au Collège !

Hier soir c'était la pleine lune, je suis allé dans le jardin de mon Parrain Copernic Potter. C'est là que le loup m'a attaqué.

Il m'a mordu au bras et il est parti quand mon Parrain a entendu mes cris. Mais c'était trop tard.

J'ai été mordu par un loup garou.

J'ai été à l'hôpital. Je pensais qu'on pourrait me guérir.

Mais on ne peut pas me soigner.

Je suis devenu un loup garou.

A la prochaine pleine lune, je deviendrais une bête.

Ma vie est finie avant même d'avoir commencé.

****

Londres 25 juillet P

Mon ami,

J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard !

Je suis si heureux. Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore m'a accepté dans son collège, il sait ce que je suis, il a crée un dispositif qui me permettra de m'empêcher de faire du mal à qui que ce soit dans l'école. A chaque pleine lune, j'irais dans une cabane. La seule entrée de cette cabane se fera par un tunnel. Le tunnel sera gardé par un saule cogneur.

James, Peter et Sirius vont aller avec moi en première année. Ils connaissent mon secret et ils m'acceptent comme je suis. Enfin là, je parle de James et de Sirius. Peter a peur de moi.

Depuis que je suis un loup garou, je suis capable se sentir des choses que les autres ne remarquent pas. Je suis hyper sensible aux odeurs et aux bruits.

J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor.

****

Londres, 1er septembre P.

Mon cher journal,

Je suis enfin dans le train qui me mène à ma liberté.

J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Je suis loin de mon père.

Je vais enfin vivre.

Je vais peut être me faire aussi des amis.

A part toi, mon cher journal, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami.

J'ai passé 10 ans de ma vie dans une prison à subir des tortures terribles, en réalité presque 11 ans.

Quand mon père n'était pas là, j'allais dans sa bibliothèque pour lire des livres sur la magie.

Il faut que je devienne un sorcier plus puissant que mon père si je veux un jour lui échapper pour de bon.

Je suis comme un prisonnier à qui on offre une liberté conditionnelle.

Je n'échouerai pas à Poudlard.

Il n'y a encore personne dans mon compartiment.

Rectification, il y a quelqu'un dans mon compartiment, il vient juste de renter.

Je reprends, il vient de s'endormir.

C'est un jeune garçon qui semble avoir mon âge. Il a les cheveux châtains, il est plus petit que moi. Ce qu'il y a de remarquable chez lui, c'est ses yeux qui ressemblent à de l'or vivant.

Il a l'air fatigué ou malade, je ne saurais trop dire. Il a l'air si fragile. Il trouve la force de me donner un gentil sourire.

Il m'a dit qu'il se nommait Remus Lupin et qu'il était heureux de rentrer en première année.

J'ai appris qu'il avait trois amis qui allaient entrer aussi cette année au Collège : James, Sirius et Peter.

Il a cherché un compartiment plus calme, car ses amis étaient trop bruyants et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

Nous avons pourtant parlé de choses et d'autres, il m'a parlé de son amour pour la musique Rock et de son groupe préféré : les Stones.

Je lui ai avoué que je ne savais pas qui ils étaient. Mon père déteste les moldus. Je pense qu'il a tort.

Remus s'est mis à chanter juste pour moi une de ses chansons préférées : Satisfaction.

Il chante très bien.

Je pense que j'aimerai aussi le Rock.

Son estomac a crié famine juste après, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait faire autant de bruit un estomac qui a faim.

En rougissant, il a sorti deux Chocogrenouilles de son sac.

Il m'en a tendue une, et lui a dévoré d'autre.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était ma toute première Chocogrenouille, j'ai partagé la mienne avec lui. Il m'a remercié avec son gentil sourire.

J'aime le chocolat.

Je me rends compte de tout ce qui m'a manqué dans la vie.

A ce moment là, il est devenu plus pâle qu'au début de notre rencontre, je lui ai dit qu'il devait se reposer un peu. Je lui ai expliqué que cela ne me gênait pas qu'il dorme.

Il a l'air si fatigué.

A tout à l'heure, Cher Journal, je crois que je vais faire un petit somme moi aussi.

***

1er septembre P.

Mon ami,

Je suis très fatigué aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour au collège.

J'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune garçon dans le train.

Il s'agit de Severus Rogue, c'est un première année lui aussi. Il ressemble à un aigle : son nez est comme un bec et ses yeux noirs sont perçants. Il a les cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il est très mince et plus grand que moi.

Nous avons passé un bon moment dans le train, j'aime le son de sa voix et son odeur.

Par contre, j'ai trouvé une chose un peu bizarre quand il a partagé avec moi sa Chocogrenouille. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait.

J'ai dormi un peu dans le train.

Plus tard, c'est James qui m'a réveillé, il avait l'air furieux contre Severus.

En fait, c'est le bruit qui m'a réveillé.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais James et Severus se disputaient.

J'en ignore la raison.

Puis il y a eu le moment de vérité : l'affectation dans les maisons.

Je suis à Gryffondor, tout comme James, Peter et Sirius.

J'ai eu un choc quand j'ai vu que Severus était affecté à Serpentard.

Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur, je pensais qu'il serait à Serdaigle.

Cela voudrait dire qu'il va mal finir ? C'est ce qui se dit quand on entre à Serpentard à cause de celui dont on doit taire le nom. C'est une rumeur qui circule dans le monde sorcier. Mais les rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs. 

Mes sens de loup garou me disent que j'ai raison, je sais que je pourrais faire confiance à Severus.

****

1er septembre P.

Cher journal,

Tout à l'heure, je me suis pris le bec avec James Potter.

Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Il m'a réveillé quand il a ouvert la porte du compartiment.

Il voulait que Remus revienne dans son compartiment pour jouer au poker.

Je lui ai dit que Remus avait besoin de repos. Il n'a pas semblé le comprendre.

Je me suis interposé, ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir.

Ce James est un égoïste.

Bien sûr, le bruit a réveillé Remus.

Il est parti avec James non sans avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à mon égard.

L'autre nouvelle est que je suis à Serpentard, j'ai demandé à y être. Le choixpeau m'a dit que je pouvais aller à Serdaigle car j'avais une soif de connaissance hors du commun, mais il m'a aussi dit que j'aurais tout à fait ma place à Serpentard. Je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Serpentard, mon père m'aurait tué si je n'y avais pas été. Le choixpeau s'est incliné.

J'ai vu le regard d'or de Remus s'agrandir à cause de la surprise et du choc de la nouvelle.

Je me suis senti tout d'un coup désolé. Un peu comme si j'avais tout gâché.

Je vais dormir dans un bon lit ce soir.

Le banquet d'arrivée m'a fait découvrir pleins de mets que je n'avais jamais mangé autrement qu'en imagination après avoir lu leurs descriptions dans les livres.

****

10 octobre P

Mon ami,

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, je devrais avoir l'habitude de mes transformations mais ce n'est pas le cas et je crois que cela ne le sera jamais.

Je suis bien ici.

J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec Severus. Je suis avec lui en cours de Potions et en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Sirius semble l'avoir pris en grippe, je n'en connais pas la raison, mais ça me fait de la peine.

J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que Severus est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir l'admettre, James le suit dans ce jugement.

J'ai mal quand ils disent qu'il est moche et quand ils le prennent pour cible de leurs moqueries.

Je suis un Maraudeur moi aussi, mais Moony ne dirait jamais de mal de Severus.

J'aurais aimé que Severus soit un maraudeur, mais vu que les autres refusent de lui parler autrement que pour l'insulter… je ne vois pas comment je peux les faire changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'ils trouvent à dire pour justifier leurs comportements c'est que c'est un Serpentard. Ce n'est pas vraiment une explication satisfaisante.

****

20 décembre P

Cher Journal,

Je suis heureux de passer mes vacances de Noël ici.

Mon père est en voyage et ne peut pas s'occuper de moi.

Je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu.

Le trio infernal me mène la vie dure. Je sais que Remus n'y est pour rien dans tout ça.

Mais j'ai vécu bien pire que tout ce qu'ils me feront endurer ici.

Pour une fois, je pense que je vais avoir trois semaines de tranquillité pure.

Du temps qui ne sera rien qu'à moi.

Remus doit être très fragile comme garçon, il était si pâle avant-hier, mais aujourd'hui, il était bien portant.

Il va passer ses vacances ici. Cette nouvelle m'a mis le cœur en joie.

Je n'aime pas tellement les autres gens, ils sont très différents de moi. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis bien. En sa compagnie, il ne peut rien m'arriver de mauvais.

***

25 décembre P,

Mon ami,

Ce matin, Sevy et moi nous avons reçu nos cadeaux de Noël.

J'ai eu des disques et un pull tricoté par ma marraine.

Papa et maman n'ont offert un jeu d'échecs.

Sevy a eu un livre sur la magie très rare par son père.

Nous avons aussi échangé nos cadeaux.

Sevy m'a offert une belle écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison et je lui ai offert une boite énorme de Chocogrenouilles.

Nous nous amusons bien ensemble : nous avons patiné sur le lac, fait des batailles dans la neige…

Comme je suis seul dans le dortoir, j'ai invité Sevy à Gryffondor sans que personne ne le sache.

Enfin si, je pense que Dumbledore le sait, mais il ne dit rien.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur tout seul, mais j'ai horreur d'être seul, j'ai peur d'être seul. Cela augmente mon sentiment de différence.

Je m'entends très bien avec Sevy.

Je vais le faire dormir dans mon lit et je dormirai dans celui de Peter qui est juste à côté du mien.

Je suis heureux de mon petit stratagème. Comme ça quand je reviendrai dans mon lit, je retrouverai son odeur si plaisante.

Aujourd'hui, il m'a dit un truc étrange, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voudra pas quand les autres reviendront.

Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il a raison, quand les Maraudeurs seront de nouveau réunis, je serai avec eux et non plus avec lui.

Je ne peux pas quitter les maraudeurs, ils sont là alors qu'ils savent ce que je suis.

J'ai peur que si Sevy l'apprenait tout changerait entre nous.

***

12 septembre P + 4

Cher journal,

Je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée que je finirai ma vie seul. Ainsi, je ne serai jamais blessé par les autres.

J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit différent ici. Je me suis trompé.

Pour être honnête, j'ai connu des purs moments de bonheur, tous en compagnie de Remus.

Je ne comprends pas qu'il reste avec cette bande de crétins. Il est si différent d'eux.

A présent, ce ne sont plus seulement les maraudeurs qui me blessent. Ce sont les couples d'amoureux qui s'embrassent ou se tiennent par la main juste devant moi. Ils n'ont pas conscience du mal qu'ils me font.

La jalousie me poignarde le cœur à chaque fois. Ils ont un monde à eux et ce monde a l'air si merveilleux...

Je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Serais-je anormal ?

Je n'ai jamais désiré une fille.

Je ne désire aucune fille.

Je ne désirerai jamais aucune fille.

J'ai compris cet été que je ne suis attiré que par les garçons. Pas tous les garçons… un seul en fait.

Cher journal, je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit.

Je suis attiré par lui comme un papillon vers la flamme.

C'est un amour très risqué.

Je suis désespéré. Je souffre d'amour, c'est un mal incurable, aucune potion ou sort ne peut m'aider.

Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

J'aime un Gryffondor.

J'aime un maraudeur.

Je n'ai pas même le courage d'écrire son nom.

Je ferme mes yeux et c'est les siens que je vois.

Je rêve de lui nuit et jour.

Je cherche sans cesse son ombre.

Je veux voir la lumière de ses yeux d'or.

Je goûte ses lèvres en pensée.

Mais mes lèvres ne sont pas dignes d'un seul de ses baisers. Elles ne sont même pas méritantes de la caresse de son souffle.

J'en crève.

Quand je suis à côté de lui dans le cours de potions, je meurs d'envie de lui tenir la main.

Je frôle la peau de sa main avec mes yeux.

Si j'avais une once du courage de Gryffondor, je ferais une folie, je le prendrais dans mes bras. 

Bien sûr, je prétendrais que c'est un accident : je trébucherais et me rattraperais à lui.

J'ai pris l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque après la classe.

C'est un endroit où je suis tranquille, jamais Potter ou Black ou Pettigrow ne vont dans ce lieu sans qu'on le leur ordonne.

Depuis la rentrée, je ne suis plus seul à le faire.

Il y vient.

Il s'installe à ma table et m'offre toujours du chocolat.

Remus.

Mon Remus.

A-t-il seulement une idée de ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Sait-il qu'un seul de ses sourires est capable de me tenir en joie pendant des jours entiers ? Encore plus si c'est moi qui suis la cause de son sourire…

Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

***

10 décembre P + 4.

Mon ami,

Je mène une triple vie.

Ma vie de loup garou.

Ma vie d'étudiant et de maraudeur.

Ma vie avec Severus.

J'ai trouvé le moyen de passer du temps avec lui. La bibliothèque est notre lieu de rendez-vous secret.

J'affectionne nos petits moments. Tu penses que c'est parce que je me sens coupable de ce que lui font les maraudeurs, mais c'est faux. Je suis avec lui parce que j'en ai besoin. Cette envie ne m'a jamais quitté depuis notre rencontre.

J'ai découvert un Severus que personne d'autre que moi ne connaît.

Il a une intelligence supérieure et un sens de l'humour qui me plait beaucoup.

Il est caustique sans être cruel. 

Nous ne parlons jamais des autres maraudeurs.

J'ai réussi un miracle aujourd'hui. Je l'ai fait rire.

Je ne dis pas qu'il ne rie jamais. Non pas du tout.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il riait de bon cœur.

Il a un rire doux.

C'était la première fois qu'il baissait sa garde.

Cela m'a grisé.

***

25 janvier P+ 4

Cher journal,

Je t'ai souvent dit que je portais une armure qui me protégeait du monde extérieur.

Je pensais avoir un cœur de pierre.

Ma seule faiblesse, c'est Remus.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai frôlé sa main.

J'avais le cœur battant.

J'avais chaud au cœur et dans mon ventre.

Il m'a donné un de ses sourires bien qu'il soit quasiment mort de fatigue. 

Il est souvent très pâle.

Il est malade.

Personne ne sait de quoi il souffre.

Je vais devenir un maître de Potions pour lui, je soignerai ce dont il souffre.

***

2 février P+4

Mon ami,

Je suis incapable de faire changer d'avis les autres maraudeurs au sujet de Sevy.

Je n'y arriverai jamais, je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui.

Sirius lui voue une haine féroce. Il parle avec délice des mauvais coups qu'il a pu lui faire.

Il s'ingénie à lui jouer des mauvais tours.

A présent, il parle de le supprimer de la surface de la Terre.

J'ai usé de mon pouvoir de Préfet pour limiter ses tours pendables, mais je n'ai pas les yeux partout. La nouvelle lubie de Sirius m'inquiète.

James lui trouve amusant de l'insulter et de l'humilier en public. Il pense que Lily Evans est plus intéressée par Sevy que par lui. Il essaye par tous les moyens de l'abaisser aux yeux de Lily.

Peter suit les deux autres. Il ne sait faire que ça de toute façon.

***

5 mars P+4

Cher journal,

J'ai compris pourquoi Black me hait autant.

C'est tellement évident, il l'aime aussi.

Je sais que Remus essaye de son mieux de me protéger de leurs brimades. Sans le vouloir, il ne fait qu'attiser la jalousie de Black.

Dans ma recherche du mal qui ronge Remus, j'ai découvert qu'il sortait du château, et qu'il disparaissait au niveau du Saule Cogneur.

J'ai pris le temps d'observer ses symptômes.

Les autres maraudeurs ont  fini par penser que je les espionnais pour qu'ils se fassent expulser de Poudlard.

Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque. Ma seule préoccupation, c'est Remus.

***

6 mars P+4

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore tenté en vain de convaincre Remus de me dire de quoi il souffre.

Il est déchiré entre l'envie et la crainte. Comme toujours, c'est la crainte qui l'a emporté.

J'ai trouvé le moyen de suivre Remus. C'est Black qui m'a donné le moyen. Il a lâché une petite phrase lui semblant anodine.

Il suffit de toucher un nœud qui se trouve à la base du saule.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

***

7 mars P+4

Mon ami,

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer depuis l'accident.

Tout ça est un terrible mal entendu.

C'est de la faute de Sirius.

James a évité le pire, mais il y a tout de même eu une chose irréparable de commise : Severus ne me parlera plus jamais.

Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune.

Severus avait trouvé le moyen de pénétrer dans le tunnel qui conduit à la cabane de Pré au Lard.

Il a vu ma transformation. Il sait à présent que je suis une créature des ténèbres.

J'ai voulu m'expliquer avec lui, mais je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je n'avais plus ma voix.

Les phrases qu'il a entendues n'étaient que des grognements de bête.

Quand je me suis lancé à sa rencontre, il a pris peur.

Qui n'aurait pas eu peur ?

J'ai vu la terreur dans ses yeux.

Le loup en moi a senti quelque chose d'autre.

Le désir de possession.

Une envie insatiable.

J'ai été impuissant face à ça.

J'aurais pu le dévorer. Mais en avais-je envie ? Je pense que ce que je ressentais était d'une tout autre nature. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais ce genre de chose, cela m'a effrayé par son intensité.

James est intervenu dieu sait comment.

Il a réussi à le tirer d'affaire.

Severus est sous le choc. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Il ne peut plus parler. Il est aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais comment croire cela ?

***

17 mars P+4

Cher journal,

Il n'y a toujours pas d'amélioration dans l'état de Severus.

Je ne peux pas aller le voir bien que j'ai supplié qu'on me laisse y aller.

J'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité de James pour aller le voir de mes yeux.

Il est pareil à un gisant. Les seules choses qui m'assurent qu'il est en vie sont sa respiration et ses larmes.

Il pleure.

Je me suis approché du lit, je l'ai conjuré de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait.

Je l'ai imploré de revenir à lui.

J'ai pleuré aussi.

Je me sens si coupable que je voudrais en mourir. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire le moindre mal.

***

19 mars P+ 4

Mon ami,

Severus s'est enfin réveillé.

Dumbledore lui a fait jurer de garder le secret sur ce qu'il sait de moi.

Jusqu'ici, il l'a fait.

Il a demandé à Dumbledore de ne plus jamais suivre aucun cours avec les Gryffondor.

Je l'ai perdu.

Je vais certainement échouer aux Buses, je m'en moque.

***

19 mars P+4.

Cher journal,

Tes pages sont couvertes de toute ma vie. Tu sais mieux que personne combien de fois j'ai touché le fond du désespoir, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais te confier.

J'ai juré de ne jamais révéler à âme qui vive le secret de Remus. Mais toi, Cher journal, tu n'as pas d'âme.

Black voulait ma mort.

Potter m'a sauvé la vie.

Remus est un loup garou.

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'écrire alors que c'est la pure vérité.

La haine que voue Black à mon égard est plus grande que je ne l'imaginais. Il doit aimer Remus passionnément.

Potter a certainement été pris de remords en apprenant que son ami m'avait envoyé à une mort certaine. Il aime m'humilier et la mort de son second passe temps favori après le Quidditch aurait certainement causé un grand vide dans sa vie.

Non, Cher Journal, je ne suis pas cynique… je suis réaliste.

Remus s'est transformé devant mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus choqué.

Son corps fragile prit de terribles convulsions ? Ses cris de douleur déchirants ? Le loup qu'il est devenu ?

Je n'ai pas réalisé immédiatement que cette bête s'élançait vers moi.

J'ai été tiré en arrière par Potter et traîné vers la sortie.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de la puissante créature.

Quand nous avons atteint la sortie du tunnel, le passage s'est refermé aussitôt.

Le loup est resté prisonnier. Il s'est mit à hurler à la lune.

On aurait dit qu'il pleurait.

Je me suis mis à trembler quand Potter m'a dit que j'avais failli me faire dévorer. C'était plus que mon esprit ne pouvait en supporter.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir après ça.

Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite dans ma chambre sitôt qu'il a su que j'avais repris conscience.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il était au courant pour l'état de Remus. Il s'est excusé très humblement pour ce qui a failli m'arriver, cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu.

Il m'a dit que je ne devais dire à personne ce que je savais. Il en allait de la vie de Remus.

Ce qui m'a fait accepter de prêter serment, c'est son dernier argument : la vie de Remus.

Je lui ai demandé de ne plus avoir à suivre de cours avec les Gryffondor, il a accepté sans rien dire.

Je suis incapable de revoir Remus.

Aussitôt que je pense à lui, je revis sa terrible transformation.

Remus est un monstre ?

Non, je ne le pense pas. J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'un loup garou n'a plus le contrôle de lui lors de la pleine lune. Le reste du temps, l'homme a le dessus sur la créature.

J'ai eu peur de la créature. Elle m'a fait clairement comprendre que j'étais sa proie.

***

Note du Professeur Hellsing.

Chers lecteurs,

Nous allons nous projeter dans le temps.

Pour résumer ce qui s'est passé durant toutes ses années, je vous dirai ceci :

- Severus Rogue a continué à être la cible de James et de Sirius après cet événement, la bêtise parfois ne connaît pas de limites.

- Remus Lupin dont la honte était si grande n'a plus jamais osé poser les yeux sur Severus.

Nous savons tous que Severus Rogue est devenu un très grand maître de Potions et qu'il est devenu un agent double travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Remus Lupin a eu une vie moins belle, ses amis sont morts ou sont allés en prison.

A partir de maintenant, j'ai repris des passages des journaux à partir de la troisième année à Poudlard du jeune Harry Potter, cela sera noté ainsi HP3.

***

Poudlard, 20 juillet HP3.

Cher journal,

Je suis hors de moi. Cette fois, je trouve qu'Albus dépasse les bornes ! Est-ce que cet homme à vraiment toute sa tête ?

Il veut engager comme Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Remus Lupin ! Un loup garou au milieu d'une foule d'innocents…

Je sais que Remus fait partie de l'ordre du Phoenix. C'est un sorcier vraiment brillant. Mais il faut neutraliser le loup qui est en lui. J'ai le moyen : la potion tue-loup.

C'est une potion d'une complexité folle. Mille fois plus difficile à faire que le polynectar : la moindre erreur pourrait avoir des conséquences fatales. 

Je vais devoir la faire moi-même : Remus est incapable de faire une potion de ce style. Il devra la boire devant moi. C'est le marché que j'ai conclu avec Albus.

Je pense que Remus refusera de venir à cause de cette exigence, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais parlés depuis ma promesse.

***

Poudlard, 1er septembre HP3

Cher journal,

Je l'ai revu.

Il est toujours aussi pâle et a l'air toujours aussi doux.

Il a quelques cheveux gris dus à la malédiction qui le frappe.

Ses yeux sont plus tristes qu'avant. Le fait que Black se soit échappé doit lui avoir porté un sacré coup.

J'ai pris mon repas à coté de lui. Nous ne nous sommes rien dit.

Demain, je vais lui donner à boire la potion.

***

Poudlard, 1 septembre HP3

Mon ami,

Cela va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

Sevy…- non Severus- a changé d'une certaine manière, mais dans le fond, je sais qu'il n'en est rien.

Il a l'air d'un homme dur et froid. Il donne l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre et que rien ne pourra jamais le toucher.

Ses yeux noirs paraissent impitoyables. Il est très élégant. Il a une assurance incroyable.

Pourtant, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changé : il est toujours plus grand que moi, il est mince comme dans mes souvenirs, son odeur est toujours la même.

J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière et effacer le passé.

***

Poudlard, 2 septembre HP3

Cher journal,

Je viens de donner sa première potion tue-loup à Remus.

L'aspect de cette potion est assez rebutant. Je ne parle même pas de l'odeur et du goût qu'elle a.

J'ai posé le gobelet sur sa table et j'ai attendu.

Je ne l'ai même pas salué. J'avais douté qu'il la boive.

Il m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux d'or et m'a dit qu'il me faisait toute confiance.

Il a bu la totalité d'un trait.

Son attitude m'a complètement déstabilisé. J'aurais pu lui donner du poison qu'il l'aurait pris de la même manière.

J'ai tourné des talons. Au  moment où j'allais sortir, je l'ai entendu me demander pardon.

Je ne me suis pas retourné et j'ai continué mon chemin vers ma chambre.

Je suis troublé.

***

Poudlard, 3 septembre HP3

Mon ami,

Hier soir, la potion de Severus m'a permis de vivre ma transformation sans trop de désagréments.

Mon esprit est resté très clair.

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ce que je pourrais faire pour retrouver celui qui fut mon ami autrefois.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour retrouver sa confiance. Je dois essayer pourtant.

***

1 juillet HP3

Cher journal,

Il est reparti.

Il est reparti avec Black. Il va vivre avec lui dans l'ancienne demeure des Black.

Je hais Black pour ce qu'il me fait.

Cet homme n'arrêtera jamais de me faire souffrir.

Quand j'ai vu Remus se jeter dans ses bras lors de leurs retrouvailles, cela a été le coup de grâce. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était les retrouvailles de deux anciens amants.

Je me suis trompé une fois de plus. Je suis d'une stupidité sans bornes.

Il est heureux que je sois un occlumens parfait.

***

24 janvier HP5

Mon ami,

Severus vient de temps en temps au quartier général de l'ordre.

Les altercations entre Sirius et lui sont explosives. J'ai parfois l'impression de voir deux enfants se battant pour leur jouet.

Seulement, je ne sais pas quel est le jouet qui attise autant leur jalousie.

J'essaye de faire en sorte que les deux hommes ne se rencontrent pas.

J'ai laissé Severus dans la cuisine avec une boîte de Chocogrenouilles.

Je suis monté vérifier que Sirius dormait bien.

En revenant dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit, ce que j'ai vu m'a vraiment surpris. J'ai vu Severus qui pleurait silencieusement en regardant la boîte.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

***

30 juin HP5

Cher journal,

Cela fait quelques jours que Black est mort.

Remus est très triste mais il ne le montre pas.

Il ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé ou de ce qu'il ressent.

Ses cheveux sont devenus gris, c'est la preuve qu'il a eu un très grand choc émotionnel.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Je n'y connais rien en sentiments.

Une part de moi dit que c'est l'occasion idéale pour me rapprocher de lui. Mais l'autre partie de moi assure que jamais je ne serai à la hauteur de son ancien amant.

Je me demande pourquoi je suis né avec un cœur. Je n'en aurais plus jamais l'usage, d'ailleurs mon cœur ne m'a jamais trop servi.

***

Note du Professeur Hellsing.

C'est ici que s'arrêtent les journaux.

Je vais envoyer une épreuve de ce livre aux deux principaux protagonistes.

Advienne que pourra.

Signé Professeur Perséphone Hellsing.

****************

Note du Professeur Hellsing.

Cher lecteur, Chère lectrice,

Je suis toujours en vie.

J'ai eu de la chance que Remus Lupin soit arrivé le premier dans mon appartement et non Severus Rogue.

Remus était bouleversé d'émotion, il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il avait lu.

Il était venu me demander si ce qui était écrit dans le journal de Severus était vrai.

J'ai juste eu le temps de dire que tout était vrai avant que Severus débarque dans ma chambre, en faisant exploser la porte ! Il hurlait mon nom.

Il était hors de lui et avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

Il s'est calmé dès il a vu Remus.

Remus s'est avancé vers lui, tenant une copie de l'épreuve. Il lui a demandé si tout ce qu'il y avait dans son journal était vrai ou pas.

Severus a juste hoché la tête.

Il lui a ensuite demandé s'il l'aimait encore.

Severus a hésité avant d'hocher la tête.

Remus a pris la main de Severus et l'a porté à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. J'ai vu toute une palette d'émotions passer sur le visage de l'austère Maître de Potions : cela allait de la plus totale incrédulité à la joie pure.

Remus lui a dit qu'il l'aimait aussi.

J'étais aussi émue qu'eux.

Je suis invitée au mariage qui aura lieu à Poudlard.

Bien à vous.

Perséphone Hellsing.

****

Fin…. Pas de suite… La fin est un brin facile, oui, je sais… je sais… mais l'autre fin que j'avais en tête était terrible… Severus se suicidait… bref… rien de trop joyeux….


End file.
